


Like Royalty

by lstar1234



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, sifi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lstar1234/pseuds/lstar1234
Summary: When Yaz moves to a new school she thinks nothing could get worse , until she meets Jenny, the one person that gets her. However, Jenny is part of a royal family and her and Yaz being together will be harder than both of them hoped.
Relationships: Amy Pond & Rory Williams, Grace O'Brien/Graham O'Brien, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Kudos: 6





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I will try to update this as soon as possible but school is stressful. Hope you enjoy it.

Yaz was at boarding school in a small village in the middle of nowhere France. She had transferred at the start of term, here parents having decided that Paris would be the perfect place for her to study. Even though they were at least 3 hours away from the city. Although originally from Sheffield her parents had moved around a lot and she never stayed in one place for more than a year. Both her mum and dad worked for an accounting firm and, despite it not being the most exciting job, allowed them to constantly travel so she had grown up all over the world. She loved travelling around the world, but her parents decided that she should at least stay in one place for her last year at school.

She loved France and some of her fondest memories would be the summers spent in Normandy or Paris when her parents got the time off. So she agreed to move to a boarding school in France, despite the fact that her French was nowhere near fluent. Of course, they spoke English there but it was still very daunting when the people around you spoke to fast for you to understand. 

Yaz had only been there for a few weeks but she was already missing her family. She and her sister used to do everything together and now she was at the other side of the world and very much alone. Her cousin Ryan also went to the prestigious international school. He was one of her only friends that she got to see since she was young and would spend weeks with him and his grandparents in summer. However, what her parents had failed to tell her, the boy's school was on the other side of the river, so she never got to see him. 

She spent most of her time after class in the library. She loved French and English and she loved spending the day in the ancient library on the school's campus. The shelves were made of dark wood and the chairs were the best place to read. They were a deep shade of red with flowers embroidered onto them. The library also reminded her of her father as she used to spend hours in the corner of his office when she was younger. The library is where she also felt the safest. No matter where she went in the world there were always books. When things got too much for her, she could also pick up a book and be transported to Hogwarts or Narnia.

But Yaz found it hard not to feel sad when a group of friends would come into the library to study, laughing and smiling. She was never very good at making friends and even when she was younger any friends that she did make would soon be left as her parents moved their family to the other side of the world. She had hoped that staying in one place would help, but so far she had no such luck. 

At the end of the day, she got up from her seat and walked to the library desks, books in hand.

She would sometimes talk to the Librarian Sarah Jane who, like herself, was from England. The woman was nice and always chatted to Yaz whenever she came to the library.

« Bonsoir Yaz » Sarah Jane said  
« Bonsoir Sarah Jane « she replied  
“ You know my son, Luke loves that book, “ Sarah says. She points to the one that Yaz has just put on the table. “ He is always telling me to read it. “  
Sarah’s son was still in primary school and she was always saying how much he loved books and she loved telling Yaz about his latest achievements in school  
She hands Yaz the books. 

« Salut Yaz,» she says

As Yaz walks out the library doors and along the corridor she has no time to think as a flash of blond hair rushes past her. A girl with a long coat bump into her, hitting her books out of her hands and almost knocking her to the ground.   
The mysterious figure then runs off into the distance.  
Yaz stops for a minute to heal from the shock of books hitting the floor when she hears the blur shout « désolé » and then run into the library.  
Yaz is annoyed at the girl for bumping into her but at least she said sorry, not everyone here is that nice. But she wonders where she was heading off to in such a rush. And why did she look so familiar?  
It was getting late so Yaz decided to take the short walk back to her room. Where once again she would spend the evening alone.


	2. New Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Sorry the chapters are short. Once I set up the characters I will be able to write in more detail.

Jenny is in a rush. She is late, well she is very late. She got very distracted looking for a good book to read that she completely forgot about her meeting with the headteacher. It was her first day and she was supposed to see the teacher at 5.30 pm but she got distracted in the library. She went there as soon as she arrived and lost track of time. She supposed that it did not really matter if she was late, she did not really care if she got into trouble, but Clara always says, first impression are everything.  
She always had the strong belief that a place can be figured out straight away from the library in it. And therefore as soon as she arrived that is where she headed to. The building was old and practically a castle with its turrets and endless grey walls. It was far too grand to be a school full of normal people, but you should not judge anyone by their appearance, Jenny knew that better than most people. To everyone else, she was a spoilt brat who did not care about anyone else. But nobody knew her, not really. Well apart from River.  
At home, the library was big and had most books but they were precious and not to be touched. The only reason that her dad kept them was that they were a status symbol. What better way to show your power with first editions of books that nobody is ever allowed to touch. She would always have to hide them away and steal them away from those who were looking after them.  
But here the books were old and loved. With slight folds on the spines and the smell of old books wafting through the library. People seemed happy and relaxed, engrossed in conversations they actually wanted to be involved in. She decided that she may actually like this place.  
As she arrives at the office she enters the vast room and she sees that they are all waiting for her to begin.  
“Sorry" she says as she sits down on the only a seat in front of her, just a bit to fast. She almost falls out of the seat but she catches herself at the last minute.  
She stares at the headteacher, a young man for someone of his position, dresses in a long flowy coat that was almost military-like. It was blue and pristine, like the rest of him. His clothes were ironed within an inch of their lives and his hair was slicked back so perfectly, almost like each strand was scared to stand out. Every other person in the room was dressed in relatively similar formal wear and were so mundane that they almost slipped into the background.  
The only comforting thing was Clara, sitting in the back of the room, wearing her normal blue dress. Wherever Clara went, she seemed perfectly dressed for the occasion. Jenny sometimes wished she could do that.  
He says in an American drawl “ We are so happy to have you here your grace.”  
Jenny sighed, she hated when people called her that. That why she moved here in the first place. Well apart from the other thing, but she did not want to think about that.  
The reason that Jenny is at this meeting was to welcome her to the school and tell her about school life. She is not paying attention, she never does. As she sits there for what she can only describe as hours of endless fun he finally says.  
“ Welcome to our school. I hope you fit in. If I could just get the papers I have been promised then you can go to your room.” He said.  
“Pears.” She said “ I will be right back “ and she ran out of the room. She had left the important papers, that she must always remember, on a chair in the library. She always felt that her brain had selective memory, she could remember pi to 30 digits, but give her one thing to do for the day and she would surely forget it. She ran down corridors and corridors trying to find the library.  
She finally gets to mahogany doors that open into the library and she runs towards them and hits a girl who was carrying books by accident. She shouts “ desole “ and pushes the door open. She runs into the library, which is very much empty and grabs her bag. The librarian starts to shout something in French about her running but as quick as she ran into the library she ran out again. Determined not to have to sit through that meeting any longer. It was only when she picks her bag up that she suddenly realises she should have stopped to help the girl that she bumped into. She decides to look around and try to find her but she is already long gone.  
“ Great, “ she says to herself. “ Only been here a few hours and somebody probably hates me. Still what's new.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Don't worry. Life will get better for Yaz when a certain blonde comes into her life.


End file.
